Medo
by Lell Ly
Summary: Gaara não entendia, porque Hinata tinha tanto medo dele? Isso o aborrecia. Mas faria de tudo para descobrir, até mesmo ameaçá-la se fosse preciso.


_**Naruto não me pertence, mais ninguém precisa saber disso.**_

_**OneShot em resposta ao desafio proposto pela FranHyuuga.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Medo**

Havia poucas coisas que Sabaku no Gaara gostava, entre elas, seus poucos amigos, seus irmãos, seu posto de Kazekage e Suna, talvez Konoha na época de primavera, que aos seus olhos era um contraste maravilhoso de cores, levando em conta que sua aldeia era banhada pelo deserto escaldante.

Mas se havia algo que ele não gostava era Hyuuga Hinata, para ele, ela era uma garota comum, pele branca, cabelos escuros, lisos e a única coisa que poderia chamar atenção eram seus olhos perolados.

Pouca coisa que sabia sobre ela, era que foi apaixonada por Naruto durante muito tempo, até que eles namoraram por alguns meses, mas o romance não deu certo e a própria Hyuuga havia terminado a relação deles. Pelo menos foi que o Uzumaki lhe confessou.

Gaara não gostava dela por um simples motivo, havia solicitado a Hokage alguns reforços para lhe ajudar a capturar um famoso fugitivo, veio um grupo de três pessoas, ela estava entre eles.

Hinata parecia feliz em estar ali, mesmo que seu relacionamento com Naruto tinha acabado fazia duas semanas, Gaara pouco interagiu com eles, havia deixado sua irmã conduzir o pessoal de Konoha na missão, como Kazekage, não tinha tempo a perder com formalidades.

Quando o resultado da missão foi um sucesso, Kankurou o convenceu a parabenizá-los formalmente ao invés de escrever somente um relatório para a Hokage, o que Gaara não esperava era que na hora que foi cumprimentar a Hyuuga, ela timidamente olhou em seus olhos, quando o fez sua expressão mudou e deu um passo para trás receosa, ele conhecia muito bem a expressão dela, medo!

Ele via claramente os sintomas do medo nela, seu coração estava acelerado, sua boca seca e suas pernas tremiam que ela mal poderia sustentar naquele momento. De imediato, ele resolveu ignorar, embora não conseguia parar de pensar o que havia feito para causar medo nela.

Não era mais um assassino, era um Kazekage respeitado por muitos e todos os cidadãos de Suna gostavam dele, embora as garotas gostassem até demais em sua opinião.

Mas porque aquela garota tinha tanto medo dele sendo que nunca fizera mal para ela? Foi por isso que havia desenvolvido uma antipatia por ela, porque toda vez que se encontravam Hinata não escondia o medo ao vê-lo e isso o deixava irritado.

.

.

O baile da primavera de Konoha era um dos mais importantes da vila, tanto que ele sempre era convidado pela Hokage, apesar de não gostar muito de festas, ele ia, por causa de Temari e Kankurou que adoravam e o convenciam a ir de todas as formas.

Mas naquele ano ele não ficou na mesma mesa da Hokage como era de costume, Naruto o arrastou para se sentar com ele e seus amigos, o loiro queria apresentar a nova namorada, Haruno Sakura.

O clima até seria agradável, mas quando percebeu que iria se sentar ao lado da Hyuuga, Gaara franziu o cenho fazendo com que todos percebessem que havia algo errado entre eles, mas fingiram normalidade. Apesar de ignorá-la, sentia-a lançar olhares tímidos e receosos em sua direção, o irritando ainda mais.

— Viva a primavera, viva a estação do amor! — gritou Naruto erguendo o copo de sakê em um brinde.

Todos imediatamente também ergueram seus copos e começaram a brindar, sem querer Gaara se virou na direção de Hinata, mas quando o fez, ela se assustou e derrubou o copo de sakê em sua roupa.

Todos pararam apreensivos, temendo sua reação.

— G-gomem. — gaguejou ela completamente envergonhada e evitando encará-lo. — E-eu sinto muito... — disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e rapidamente se afastou dali.

Gaara jamais esperava aquela reação, mesmo estando com a roupa molhada foi atrás dela sem se preocupar com que as pessoas diriam, ele só queria esclarecer aquela situação e fazer a Hyuuga enxergar de uma vez por todas que não havia mais motivos para ter medo dele.

Neji que também estava na mesa fez questão de se levantar até que Shikamaru o segurou.

— Eu sei que é problemático, mas eles precisam resolver isso, sozinhos, confie em mim. — pediu e o Hyuuga assentiu.

.

.

Hinata não havia ido muito longe, apesar de ter se afastado bastante do local da festa. Gaara a encontrou logo, sentada na grama, com a cabeça encostada nos joelhos, chorando.

— Tudo isso é medo? — perguntou ele fazendo-a se assustar com sua presença.

— Sim. — confessou rapidamente enxugando suas lágrimas, evitando encará-lo.

— Olhe para mim Hyuuga! — ordenou aumentando o tom de voz e se aproximando dela. — Sou tão repulsivo assim? — perguntou impaciente.

Hinata tremia levemente quando se ergueu e o olhou nos olhos, estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro e Gaara era capaz de sentir o perfume de flores que ela usava. Nunca havia reparado de como ela parecia pequena e frágil comparada às outras mulheres e nem como era agradável a necessidade que sentia em protegê-la naquele momento.

Ele se espantou com seus pensamentos e também quando ela o encarou com uma ternura refletida em seus olhos que nunca havia visto, diferente da expressão de medo que mantinha.

— J-jamais o vi c-como alguém repulsivo... — confessou nervosa batendo seus dedos indicadores uns nos outros.

Gaara impaciente segurou suas mãos, obrigando-a se concentrar nele.

— Então porque tem medo de mim? — vendo que ela não responderia usou seu tom de ameaça. — Fale Hyuuga!

— Eu tenho medo de me apaixonar por você! — gritou e vendo o semblante de surpresa dele continuou. — A m-melhor parte, quando descobri que não amava mais Naruto, foi sentir uma sensação incrível de liberdade, sem precisar estar preso ao amor de uma pessoa. C-confesso que nunca havia tido aquela "tal" sensação, desde criança havia aprendido a amar, mas quando fui a Suna e olhei nos seus olhos, meu coração bateu forte e a partir daquele dia eu fiquei com medo de estar apaixonada por você. Es-esse é o meu medo!

A confissão dela o deixou aturdido, por um breve momento eles ficaram quietos, Gaara ainda segurava as mãos dela, quando abaixou a cabeça em direção aos lábios, trêmulos e macios dela.

Sutilmente a pegou pela cintura e a puxou mais para si, Hinata enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para a língua aveludada. Uma onda de deleite invadiu o corpo de ambos ao sentirem as línguas se tocarem.

De início um beijo plácido que aos poucos foi tornando-se mais sensual. Estavam aderentes, sentiam o formato e calor do corpo do outro, a Hyuuga soltava pequenos gemidos que estava fazendo-o levar a loucura.

Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Hinata se afastou completamente corada com o beijo deles.

Não era preciso de palavras naquele momento, ela sorriu corada antes de sair dali deixando-o sozinho.

.

.

No dia seguinte, Gaara se despediu da Hokage e de Naruto, estava de partida para Suna e não tinha mais visto Hinata, apesar de todos indagarem o que aconteceu entre eles depois que voltara a festa, mas o Sabaku preferia se manter quieto.

Ele iria embora de Konoha com uma descoberta, não tinha mais antipatia pela Hyuuga e sim medo, pois seu coração batia forte, sua boca secava e suas pernas tremiam ao lembrar-se dela, Gaara tinha medo de se apaixonar por ela também.

Fim...

*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*

_Releve eu não tenho talento e foi o meu primeiro Gaara x Hinata que escrevi, confesso que já estava desistindo até a frase "medo de amor" povoou meu pensamento e resolvi tirar proveito disso para escrever a OneShot em resposta ao desafio da FranHyuuga. Mas mesmo assim quero suas opiniões, boas ou ruins, sempre serão bem vindas._

**FranHyuuga – **Eu sei que você merece ler algo melhor, mas pelo menos cumpri o prometido do desafio e da próxima vez farei algo à altura, espero que os personagens não fiquem OOC demais, mas não consigo escrever a Hinata bem tímida e nem o Gaara tão indiferente. Beijos.


End file.
